Harry's Cousin
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: Hypothetical, what if Harry had a cousin he didn't know about. And what if she came to Hogwarts when he's in is fifth year? And what if she catches the eye of a red-headed twin? What would happen? Chap One Redid
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry has been a place I've wanted to go to since I found out I was a witch, five years ago. My name is Alexandria Nicole Potter, but I prefer Xandra. I am also Harry Potter's unknown cousin. Although the 'unknown' part might not last to long. Dumbledor dropped by and talked to me two weeks ago. He said he was going to tell Harry about me last week, and to tell him I was going to Hogwarts. My mother is a muggle and Lily's sister. My mother has an affair with a married man who, we found out when I was eleven, was a wizard. The day after Dumbledor stopped by he came over again with the sorting hat so we'd know what house I'd bein. A few minutes after the hat was placed upon my head it declared me a Slytherin. Tomorrow I'll be starting my first day as a sixth year. Harry is only fifteen and a fifth year. I wander what Harry will think of me being a Slytherin.

Sitting on my couch reading my book I hear my mom in the kitchen. Marking my page and getting up to go to the kitchen I see her making tea for two.

"Xandra sit down. I want to talk to you." Her tone sounded tired and wary. Sitting across from her I drink my tea and wait for her to start.

"I want you to be good at school this year. Don't do anything mischievous. I know Harry's friends with the Weasleys and the twins are pranksters so at least try not to get in trouble. For me." She made it sound like this will be our last conversation with the way she talked.

"I promise I won't get in to much trouble while I'm at Hogwarts. I also promise that I'll owl you all the time so you don't have to worry about me." She gave me a small smile.

"I know you will. You've always been able to have fun and be responsible." She got up and gave me hug before going to her bedroom. I sighed as I put our now empty cups into the sink. Walking back to the living room I grab my book and head to my room for the night.

AN~ If you like it message me or favorite so I know to write more. This was something I started writing in Spanish earlier this week so I hope it's okay.

And to those who read my other stories I'll update them when I find the notebook I keep my stories is. Sorry people.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my book as I sit in an empty cart on the train to Hogwarts. The train had only been moving for only a few minutes. I try to focus on my book but my mind wonders back to Harry. After dinner Dumbledore is suppose to introduce us. As my mind wonders over my childish fears on what Harry will think, time got away from me and it's time to change into my robes. I stand up from my spot and pull the curtain over the compartment windows. I put on my Slytherin robes and sat back down patiently waiting for the train to come to a stop. Once it does I gather my things and wait a little bi so the train isn't so crowed. I get off the train and headed to the carriages where Dumbledore told me to go. A boy with blonde hair and Slytherin robes started to walk toward me.

"You must be transferring in. I'm Draco Malfoy." Blondie said with a glint in his eye.

"Xandra. And yes I'm transferring in."

"Would you like to sit with my friends and I on the way to Hogwarts?"

"Sure, I guess." We walked over to the carriage that already held his friends and it started toward the castle. Once there we walk into the castle and I follow them into the Great Hall and to our table. As we talk I see three people walk in wearing Gryffindor robes. One was a girl with frizzish brown hair, A guy with red hair, and that last one I recognized from pictures Dumbledore showed me. It was my cousin Harry Potter. Draco saw me looking at them and got an annoyed look on his face.

"Potter, Granger, and Weasley. You should stay away from them Xandra, they're always up to no good. If you're around them you'll get in trouble." I look at him and shake my head.

"I doubt they are that bad, Draco. Have you even given them a chance?" Draco rolls his eyes and turns to attention to the headmaster as he stands at his podium.

Half way though dinner Snape hands me a letter from Dumbledore and McGonagall hands one to Harry. Ignoring Draco's questioning I continue eating and wait for dinner to end.

Once diner ended I tried to make my way to Dumbledore's office but Draco stopped me.

"Why does Dumbledore want to see you?" Draco says standing my way. I look behind him to see Harry making is way to the Headmasters.

"I don't know Draco. Would you please move. I'm not to fancy on being late to things, no matter what they are." Draco sighs shaking his head and walk up to Crabbe and Goyle. Walking the Headmaster's office my thoughts wonder back to what Harry will think when he finds out about me and that I'm also in Slythern. I also wondered if Dumbledore will wait for me to tell him or if he already did. I think I'd prefer he'd tell Harry before I got there.

Nervously I knock on Dumbledore's office door not knowing what to expect. Hearing a humble voice saying I can come in, I take a deep breath and open the door. Dumbledore and Harry are both sitting down. Dumbledore with a small smile and Harry with a shocked look on his face.

"I told Harry you were his cousin as we waited for you. I also told him how you're his cousin. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all professor." Harry looks my way and sees my silver and green robes making him raise an eyebrow.

"Why don't you two head back to your common rooms. You two can get to know each other a little." Harry stands from his seat and we exit the room.

"How come you didn't come to Hogwarts sooner?" Harry asks as we enter a corridor.

"My mother didn't want me to go. She never really gave me a reason as to why though." We came across a staircase and sat down.

"Do you know why you were placed in Slythern?"

"I'm not really sure. The sorting hate said something about me being brave like my father but clever enough to do good. I don't have the slightest idea what it meant." I leaned back and propped my elbows on the stair behind me.

"Do you know who your father is?"

"No. My mother never told me. Just that he was married and never knew about me. Since she was aunt Lily's other sister she knew uncle James to and considered him a brother, not just though marriage. You're parents helped my mom during her pregnancy with me and got the idea to give me the last name Potter." Hearing about his parents, Harry smiles, even if it wasn't very much.

"If I had another aunt, why did Dumbledore have me stay with the Dursley's. Why couldn't I have stayed with you two?" I sigh and look down.

"My mother has suffers from depression. Ever since," I look at him hesitantly before continuing. "aunt Lily and uncle James died. Lily was the only family she had left because their parents didn't like the fact she was pregnant with a married man's child. She never did the things normal parents did. I sort of felt alone most of the time. I was the only kid on my block and my mom really just kept to herself. She was barely able to raise one child. I guess Dumbledore thought you'd get more attention from the Dursley's." Harry's expression turned to sympathy and gave a sad smile. We continued talking for almost an hour before we went our separate ways agreeing to meet up in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey People. I planned on writing this later but I woke up to a power outage at my house and couldn't get back to sleep due to the heavy rain, wind, and the thunder. I love thunder storms. So I figured I'd type up this chapter on my laptop before it dies too. Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm half awake right now. Enjoy.

Over the next few days Harry and I got closer. He even introduced me to all his Gryffindor friends. I've been spending more time with them then I do Slytherin and that seems to make Draco mad. He has been avoiding me for a few days now and just keeps glaring at me anytime he sees me with Gryffindors, which is most of the time. Very few people know that I'm Harry's cousin and Draco's not one of them. There is one of Harry's friends that I spend a lot of time with. The kind, funny, prankster Fred.

I stair out a window somewhere in the castle. I've been wondering around for a few hours now and since it's Saturday I don't have to worry about classes. It's still early morning and breakfast is about to start. Footsteps echo through the hallway I'm in, telling me someone's heading toward me. By the speed, step, and weight of each step I know exactly who it is.

"Good morning Draco." I say without turning around.

"Why have you been hanging out with Potter and his friends? I told you no good will come by it." Draco says as he stands beside me.

"Why I hang out with them is none of your business. I can hang out with who ever I want to. It's not like you're the boss of me."

"Slytherins hate Gryffindors why would you even want to be around blood traitors like them?" Hearing Draco's comment I slap him hard.

"You little bitch." Draco pulls out his wand and casts Flipendo, sending me flying into the wall behind me. My head hit the wall and little black dots fill my vision for a moment. He raises his wand again but two sets of footsteps fills the hallway. I close my eyes trying to get the dots and the new forming headache to go away. I hear one of the two cast expelliarums while the other one casts stupify. Then one pair of the footsteps comes toward me and I try to open my heavy eyes. I look up and see the last two people I thought would be up this early.

"Xandra, are you alright?" A fiery redhead asks me. The other one comes to the other side of me.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache." I stand up and dizziness fills me.

"Are you sure? You hit the wall pretty hard it look like." I open my mouth to reply but the black dots fill my entire vision and I pass out.

I feel a bed under me and I hear voices nearby. I open my eyes to see the two fiery redheads who helped me out and Harry standing by my bed, in what looked like the infirmary.

"Good morning guys." I say sitting up a bit.

"It's not morning anymore, love. Try afternoon." The redhead to my left says.

"Xandra are you okay." Harry asks coming closer to my side.

"Yeah just a little tired. How long have I been out and what happened to Draco?"

"About five hours. And after we brought you to the hospital wing Madam Pomfry sent Snape to deal with him." The redhead on my right replies.

"Thanks Fred, George." As I say their names I nod in their direction shocking all three that I knew which was which.

"How'd you know who was who." Fred asks grinning.

"Well I've moved twice so I know a total of four sets of twins, you guys make five. I learned how to tell the difference." I said smiling.

"What's the difference between us then." George asks leaning on the bed behind him.

"Why would I tell you two? That would be no fun, and then you'd make it so I couldn't tell you two apart." Fred and George grumble. Madam Promfry walks toward my bed side and checked up on me. Making sure I was fine, she gave me the okay to leave. The four of us decide to just walk around the school until diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope everyone is enjoying this story. I'm going to try to post more often so if you like it Story Alert it and you'll know when I update. Btw in the last chapter I mention that the main character moved twice and know five sets of twins. That's actually true, Xandra is based off of me and I know four sets of twins.

It's been a few months since I started Hogwarts and everything is going great. I'm doing good in all my classes and I have wonderful friends. Grant it all my friends are Gryffendors because the Slytherins feel like I'm betraying them by hanging out with Gryffendors. Draco hasn't really messed with me but when he does it's never good. One time when I was flying on my broom with Harry, Draco used Hurling Hex making my broom shake violently until I fell off. Luckily Harry and I were flying with Ron, George, and Fred. As I fell, Fred raced toward me and caught me before I could finish my 50 foot drop. Later that night I got Draco back. While we were in the common room I cast a spell on him call Langlock, gluing his tongue to the top of his mouth. I did end up with a detention with Snape, but it was worth it.

After serving my detention with Snape I made my way back to the common room. Half way there I started to hear foot steps behind me. Knowing the mannerisms of the steps I know who it was and speed up. I turned to go down another corridor but got hit with Flipendo sending me farther down the corridor I was already in. I stood back up and faced the person who cast it.

"What do you want Draco?" I said pulling out my wand.

"Why do you keep hanging out with those blood traitors? No one in Slytherin likes you for it so why?"

"You want to know? It's because Harry's my cousin and his friends treat me better then any Slytherin. Why don't you just leave me alone. I truthfully want nothing to do with an arrogant, self centered, prick. " No one every really paid attention to my last name so Draco looked shocked when I told him why and then looked angry on what I called him. He raised his wand and cased Sectumsempra. I fell backwards in pain. Draco starts laughing, oblivious to the fast coming foot steps. I hear the person cast Stupify and then come rushing to my side. I start to feel dizzy and close my eyes. The person hovering over me casts a spell to heal my wounds as I pass out.

I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm back in the hospital wing and that Harry is by my side. He lifts his head off of my bed and sees I'm awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. What happened?" I ask sitting up.

"Draco used Sectumsempra against you. Luckily Snape was walking around and saw him use it. He Stupified Draco and used a counter spell to help you, then he brought you here." I nod my head and lie back down. Harry and I spent awhile talking before I fell back to sleep.

It's been two weeks since the incident with Draco and it's now the day before Christmas break. It's lunch time and I'm sitting at the end of the Slytherin table by myself. I usually sit at the Gryffandor table but I'm trying to catch up on some work. Thanks to Draco I spent a week in the hospital and now have to make up a lot of work. The owls come flying in with mail and my owl, Art, is with them. Art lands in front of me and sticks her leg out. I grab the piece of mail and hand her an owl treat before she flies away. I open it to see It's from my mother and that I am to stay at Hogwarts during break. Nothing more, nothing less. I sigh folding up the letter and putting it in my pocket. Picking up my books I walk out of the Great hall and head towards the Slytherin common room. Halfway down the hall I hear several sets of footsteps behind me. I turn around and see that it's Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and Fred. Sighing again I stop and let them catch up before I start walking again.

"What did the letter say." Harry asks as he stands to my right.

"My mom told me to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas."

"That's it?" Fred asks as he comes to my left side.

"Yeah, it just said 'Stay at Hogwarts during Christmas break.'." They look at me with a sad expression. Harry's the only one who knows about my mother's depression and he give me a worried look. I give them a reassuring smile and George suggests we go outside.

It's Christmas morning and the only one of my friends who's still at Hogwarts is Harry. I walk out of my common room dressed to go outside. Harry and I agreed that we would go have a snowball fight before breakfast and that we'd meet by the front entrance. I get to the front entrance and Harry's already there smiling and waving at me. I smile and wave back as I get closer to him.

"Hey Xandra. Ready to have a snowball fight?" Harry asked as we made our way down toward the lake.

"Hey Harry. And yes I'm ready to kick your butt." I reply laughing.

"Oh no your not. I'm going to beat you." Harry also starts laughing and we playfully shove each other. Once we get to the lake we start our snowball fight and continue until Harry says stop.

"Told you I'd kick your butt." I say to him as we make our way back to the castle to warm up and eat breakfast.

"No you didn't. I was just getting hungry."

"Sure Harry, what ever you say." We continue laughing while he continues denying that he lost. Once inside we went to our respected common rooms and changed clothes, meeting up at the door of the Great Hall. We walk in laughing about the snowball fight and sat at the Gryffandor table. All twenty-three students left at Hogwarts are now all in the Great Hall. I look up at the Professors table to see that Dumbledore and Snape isn't there. Shaking it off I return to talking to Harry about odds and ends.

"I wonder why your mom didn't want you home." Harry says as he takes a bite of his pancakes.

"I don't know. It's odd actually, she told me when I left for Hogwarts that she'd see me at Christmas. I guess she changed her mind." I replied shrugging. She's always had a tendency to change her mind.

After breakfast we walked out of the Great Hall and was just walking around for about fifteen minutes before Professor Snape stopped us.

"Xandra, Dumbledore wants to see you and I am to escort you to his office." Snape tells me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Alright. Harry I'll see you later." I wave good bye to him as Snape and I made our way to the Headmasters office. Once there we entered his office and I saw Dumbledore's grave expression.

"Xandra. We need to talk. It's about your mom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope people are enjoying my story. Any comments just review.**

I slowly walk back into Hogwarts and head to the Astronomy tower. After I talked to Dumbledore I was at the St Mungo's Hospital for the rest of the day. I would like to say my life will change after what happened today but I doubt it will. I get to the Astronomy tower and look out at the night sky just thinking. After awhile foot steps come up the stairs and stop beside me.

"Hey Xandra. Are you alright? You were gone all day."

"Hey Harry. I'm alright I guess."

"What did Dumbledore want?""He got word that my mother was in St Mungo's. Apparently she collapsed at home when my godfather was visiting her. Her depression made her physically sick over the years." I say as I continue to look out at the stars.

"Is she alright?" Harry asks with a concerned look.

"She… passed away around five." Harry's face tuned to shock.

"I'm sorry. When the terms over who will you live with?"

"My godfather. That's actually why he was visiting my mom today. She wanted him to take care of me because she couldn't. She knew she was getting sicker and wanted to give him custody of me by the end of Christmas holiday. What a Christmas?"

"Did you know your mom was sick?"

"Yeah. She tried to hide it from me but over time I figured it out." I walk over to the steps and sit down.

"Do you know your godfather?" Harry asks as he sits next to me.

"Not before today. I would of never guess who it was." I say with a little laugh.

"Who is it?" Harry asks with a curious expression.

"Severus Snape." I turn to see Harry looking shocked and I just laugh.

"Snape is your godfather. And he's going to be your guardian." I just continue laughing. "Are you sure you're okay with your mom?" Harry asks after awhile.

"Yeah. Like I told you before I never had a normal childhood with my mom's depression. We were never really close. I am sad don't get me wrong, but I don't even know what her favorite color was." Harry looks at me with a sympathetic look.

"How did you end up with Snape as a godfather?"

"He knew my mom, along with yours, when they were younger. Snape loved both our mothers but he loved my mom like a sister and always looked out for her when he could. When I was born my mom named Severus as my godfather. Never truly met him as my godfather before today."

"I still don't like the fact he loved my mother. Snape seems like a horrible person and likes seeing people miserable."

"It's not his fault. He's horrible to people because people were horrible to him and it's turned him cold. Uncle James was unfortunately one of the people who were." Harry looked slightly angry.

"Snape had to of deserved it. I mean my dad wouldn't do something like that without a reason."

"At first it was because Severus was in Slytherin. But one day him and Aunt Lily had a fight and he called her a mud blood on accident. He felt bad but they never forgave him."

"How do you know this?"

"My mom told me a little before she died today. Severus told me the rest."

"And you believe him."

"Yeah. You didn't see how hurt he was when my mom finally passed away. She kept her illness a secrete and today he lost the last person he really cared about."

"What about you? Doesn't he care about you?" He asks as we look out to the night sky.

"I don't know. We haven't actually truly talked." Harry nods while yawning. I laugh lightly forgetting the time. I've always been more of a night person. I could be tired all day long but when the sun goes down I feel wide awake.

"Come on lets head back to the common, it's getting late." He nods again and we get up and start down the stairs.

"Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron are coming back tomorrow." He says breaking the three minute silence as we were half way back to the common room.

"Wicked."

"You like Fred, don't you." My gaze goes straight to him for a few moments before I look away.

"Why would you say that?"

"You look at him a lot when he's not looking."

"So that doesn't mean anything."

"You always have a small smile when you do so." Looking at him again I stay silent. Harry grins knowing he's right.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." We entered the Gryffindor common room and Harry went to his dorm while I crashed in Ginny's since no one else was here.

Sun light through the window lands on my face. Rolling over out of the light I try to fall back to sleep but I hear little creaking in the room. Almost like footsteps. They keep getting closer to my bed. All of a sudden something jumps on me and startles me to the point I fall off the bed.

"Get up sleepy head." A voice said in an overly cheery way.

"Why, Ginny, Why?"

"Because the boys are downstairs and would like to be graced by your presence."

"Go tell them I'll be down in a few. I'm going to barrow some clothes. " I said sighing."Alright. Don't be forever." I nod and wave her away. Taking off my nightshirt I put on a pair of Ginny's pants and one of her undershirts. Walking down the stairs I'm greeted by three red head pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry about your mom. Harry told us." Ron said as they pull away.

"It's alright." I smile. I turn toward the twins and I get a confused and upset look on my face.

"Xandra, what's wrong." One of the red heads asked.

"George you grew." They look at each other and laughed.

"Yes I did. So?"

"Now you're the same height as Fred."

"And your point?" Fred asks. Georges eyes got wide with amusement.

"That's how you told use apart. Beside our footsteps it was our height." They both start laughing.

"I'm not liking either of you right now." I pouted as I went and sat on the couch next to Harry. The other sat down as well and we talked about our Christmas'.


	6. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

**Okay, To my fans who get updates and to everyone else. I haven't given up on this story but I am lost on it. I'm not sure where to take the story at this moment so if you guys have any ideas on what I can do right now please leave a review saying so. I'd appreciate it. I'll also say in my story whose idea it was. So if you'd like to, please give me some ideas. **

**TeenageConspiracy **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had to switch out computers because my hard drive started to stop working and only recently go my stories off that computer to this one. If you have any ideas (no matter when you read this) for future chapters and ideas let me know. I could use some help getting over this writers block I have. Sorry if this chapter isn't that great.**

The first day back to classes has been uneventful. Draco has been looking at me off and on with a weird look. Fred and George has been planning pranks. Hermione and Ron have been talking and laughing a lot since they got back from break. As for Harry and I we have been spending more time getting to know each other. Severus and I have gotten to know each other a bit more also. He's not that bad. I even got him to laugh.

"Hey Xandra." I turn from looking out from the Astronomy tower to see my least favorite person.

"What do you need Draco?"

"A date with you."

"Go away." I turn back to see the setting sun. He steps closer to me and puts his arms on either side of me preventing me from leaving. I turn around and glare at him.

"What are you do-" He cuts me off by kissing me. I try to push away but he won't let that happen. After a few moments he stops and smirks at me. I hear foot step running down the metal stair, but not sure who they belong too. I slap and shove Draco before leaving. Missing the look he gives me as I leave.

Fred's P.O.V~

I can't believe I would even listen to George about this. I took his advise and where did it get me. It led me to see her kissing him. How disgusting. Now I'm just confused. She always talks about how Draco messes with her. And after the two times he attacked her. I don't know what to think right now.

I enter the common room to only find George.

"How'd it go?"

"Horribly."

"What happened?" I sigh and plop down on the couch. George sits next to me.

"I went to the Astronomy tower where she normally is to watch the sunset. And I saw her snogging Malfoy." George gives me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Mate. Didn't peg her as the type of girl to like him." At that moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk into the common room.

"Didn't peg who to like who?" Ron asks taking the chair next the fireplace.

"Xandra liking Malfoy." I respond earning weird looks from all three.

"She doesn't like Malfoy she likes… someone not him." Harry says sitting down in another chair as Hermione sits on the floor by Ron.

"Why do you think she would like him?" Hermione asks.

"I went up to the Astronomy tower to talk to her about something and she was snogging Malfoy." I reply slouching in my seat and resting my head on the back of the couch. The trio all have matching expressions, confusion. Harry shakes his head and walks out of the common room.

Xandra's P.O.V~

I set the book I've been trying to read for the past ten minutes down. I've been in the library since Draco kissed me. I can't believe he has the audacity to do that. I still don't know who was running down the stairs either. I close my book as the door to the library opens and Harry enters. I grab my book and head to him. He ushers me out into the corrador and we start walking together. Before I could say hello he says this;

"Why were you snogging Malfoy in the Astronomy tower?" He expression unreadable.

"He kissed me I tried to push him away but he's stronger then me. I slapped him afterwards. Wait how'd you know about that?"

"Fred say you two. He had gone to talk to you."

"About?"

"Don't know. But he seems hurt. I think he may like you the same way you like him."

"Doubt it. No one ever likes me like that. I'm sixteen and I'm 5'9". I stopped growing when I was twelve. I've always been taller than most people. Back in my muggle school I was made fun of for dressing in black and being tall. I've never even had a boyfriend. A girlfriend yes, for awhile, but she had to move. I'm anti-social and no one looks twice at me." I sigh and sit down on some steps that we came up to.

"You shouldn't be so pessimistic. I truly think Fred likes you and if you want I can talk to him or George." Harry sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll talk to one of them. And Harry you should learn that I'm pessimistic. I do see the optimistic side of things but always go with the worst." We sit and talk awhile longer before it was almost time for curfew.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday." I laugh and hug him.

"You going to eat breakfast with me and the other in the morning?" He asks returning the hug.

"If I wake up early enough." We laugh and start going our separate ways.

"Xandra wait. Something just hit me. Did you say you had a girlfriend?" Harry asks with a face of interest. I chuckle a little before replying.

"Yeah. When I was fifteen. We were together for half a year."

"So… you're… bi?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. I haven't really met any openly gay people in my life. It's kind of cool." We say good-bye and head our separate ways.

Harry's P.O.V~

I walk back into the common room to see the other there minus Fred.

"Where's Fred?"

"He went to bed early. He's upset." George says stretching out on the couch.

"Why?"

"Ron kept pestering him about why he seemed upset about Xandra kissing Draco and Fred announced that he likes her." Hermione says carefully, probably because she's not sure how I'd react to one of my best friends liking my cousin.

"Well that makes thinks simpler." I say.

"What do you mean." George asks sitting up.

"Nothing. And Xandra didn't kiss him. He kissed her. And since he's stronger than her she couldn't get away. I'm more worried about him taking a fancy in her than Fred." George gets up and I take his place.

"I'm going to tell Fred the semi-good news." With that he heads upstairs.

George's P.O.V~

I walk into our room to see my twin on his bed with papers out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I ask sitting on the edge of his bed. We only have one other roommate and he sleeps like a rock.

"Going over some stuff for our plan." Our joke shop will be awesome. We already have everything figured out.

"I have some good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"Draco like Xandra and forced the kiss. Good news. Xandra doesn't like Draco." A smile appears and his face then disappears.

"He likes her? After all that he did? He put her in the hospital wing and nearly killed her."

"Yeah I never said he was sane and what he's doing is normal." He nods his head and we both start working. After awhile a thought pops into my head.

"Fred. If you talk to Xandra, and it turns out she like you too, and you two start going out. Would you still want to leave school early like we plan?" Umbridge is just horrible and with all the rules she's been enforcing doesn't help. We have decided that around St Patrick's day we are going to leave school for good. Fred leans back with a thoughtful expression.

"I'd have to talk to her about it. But I doubt she likes me. She probably has half the Slytherin boys chasing after her. And I'm just her friend."

"That doesn't mean anything. If you haven't noticed she hasn't dated anyone while she's been here."

"She could have a muggle boyfriend."

"Bloody hell Fred. You are so pessimistic today. Let's go to bed and talk more about this tomorrow when you're hopefully less doubtful. We both laughed and he chucks a pillow at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope this chapter is okay. I don't own Harry Potter. If there is spelling errors then I'm sorry. This story has had over 2000 hits and I'm glad people are reading this. I do have writers block so if this chapter sucks I'm sorry. If you have any ideas I'd be glad to hear and give you credit. Sorry it's a little short also.**

**This Slytherin common room is always freezing. No matter the time of year. It's another reason why I don't always go to breakfast. I'd rather stay under my nice warm blankets than wander the freezing dungeon. I roll over to look at my clock and see it's 7:45. Breakfast started fifteen minutes go. I sigh and roll out of bed. I really need to get a pair of slippers so I don't freeze my feet every morning. I look around the room to see that only one of my other roommate are in here and just waking up also.**

"**Morning Tia."**

"**Morning." We get dressed for the day and talk about our Potions class. After getting dressed we headed down to the Great Hall. We go separate ways; her to Draco, me to Harry. Sitting at the table is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George, among a few other Gryffindors.**

"**Good morning Xandra." Hermione says putting down the book she is presently reading. The others nod their heads before going back to talking about Quidditch. I sit down and look towards Fred. He's laughing along with his twin, before his eyes lock with mine. A conflicted look appears on his face and I advert my eyes. After a few moments I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I see it's Fred.**

"**Um. Would you like to go for a walk?" He asks, seeming a bit nervous. I nod my head and we exit the Great Hall. We start walking toward the Astronomy tower.**

"**So Draco kissed you yesterday?" He asks looking straight ahead.**

"**Yes. I slapped him afterwards." Fred seems to relax and chuckles.**

"**He deserves a lot worse then a slap for all that he's done to you."**

"**Don't worry Fred. Draco knows better. And if he doesn't then I'll tell Severus, who will make his life hell."**

"**Why would Snape do that for you? He prefers Draco over all of his other students." Fred asks as we reach the stairs to the Astronomy tower.**

"**Um. Well. Severus is my Godfather. I found that out during Christmas break." Fred laughs a little before saying, "I guess having the potions professor as your godfather is a plus." We walk up the stairs together in silence then went over to the railing and looked out onto the school grounds.**

"**Um. There was something I wanted to tell you but I'm not sure how to." I give him a curious look waiting for him to continue, "I just don't know how to phrase it properly." I'm amazed Fred is acting like this, that means it has to be big. **

**What happens next surprises me. He fidgets a little before leaning in and kissing. It was short but it makes me fall even more in love with him. **

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. It's just I've liked you for awhile now and I just couldn't bring myself to admit it to really anyone and-" I lean forward and kiss him. After a moment we broke apart.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**You were rambling. And I like you too. I have for awhile also. I just have no self-esteem to actually think someone would like me." He gets a big smile and asks me the question I've been waiting to hear, "Would you be my girlfriend?"**

"**I'd love to." We kiss again before we hear clapping. Turning around toward the stairs we see George and Harry.**

"**About time you two." George says as Fred jokingly punches him. We go down the stairs to see the others and then headed out to Hagrid's. **


End file.
